Quantity measuring devices of the type stated, e.g. for measuring cold water consumption, hot water consumption, gas consumption or electrical energy in an apartment or house, are being used to an increasing extent. The reason for this is, inter alia, the ever-increasing costs for personnel needed to read the meters at each consumption point.
In installations having centralized reading, installed up to now, each counter has been directly connected to an associated meter. In many cases the same consumer has furthermore several quantity meters, the consumption measurements of which are to be registered on a single counter, it therefore being necessary to arrange special memory or delaying circuits for such meters in order to prevent incorrect registration in the cases were two meters transmit measurement signals simultaneously. The requirement of allocating the costs for the totally consumed quantity to the individual consumers in the form of the quotient between the individual consumption and total consumption is present in many cases, and for this reason a total consumption counter is desired in the installation. Memory circuits or delaying circuits between the individual counters and the total consumption counter are required for the total consumption counter to register correctly, which means that the installation will be made more complicated and expensive. The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which completely eliminates the problems mentioned above.